Why not ?
by Emma140
Summary: Sortir avec quelqu'un n'est pas chose aisée. Mais sortir avec une célébrité est cent fois plus compliqué. Cette complication se résume en un seul mot : La célébrité. Ceci, Natacha Lopez l'apprendra à ses dépends lorsqu'elle sortira avec le célèbre Taylor Lautner. Entre complications, manque de confiance en soi et le retour d'une ex dangereuse, Natacha sera servie !
1. Chapter 1 : Arriver au chalet

Bonjour à tous, c'est de nouveau Emma pour une nouvelle fiction mettant en scène le beau et célèbre Taylor Lautner.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;P

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Arriver au chalet

**Natacha Lopez**

La voiture roulait sur la route en béton tandis que des feuilles vertes égarées tombaient sur la route,

La voiture familiale des Weber possédait sept places.

Les parents de Brook assis aux deux places avant, ses petits frères étaient assis aux deux places du milieu, tandis que Brook, Nadège et moi on occupait le banc arrière, entourés de nourriture aussi saine qu'un énorme Big Mac.

Brook semblait légèrement nerveuse, Nadège semblait l'avoir remarquée aussi car elle lui avait fait la remarque, mais notre amie s'était contentée de nier, même si elle savait pertinemment que Nadège et moi n'étions pas dupes.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arriveeeeeee ? Demande pour la énième fois Antoine – un des petits-frères de Brook –

-Bientôt, Antoine, bientôt, répondit sa mère.

Le paysage vert défilait incroyablement vite, au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, la voiture s'engouffra dans une voie sinueuse, puis bientôt des hauts arbres de toutes les nuances de verts apparurent dans notre champ de vision.

-et voilà les filles, on est arrivé à «Famiglia», déclara madame Weber – s'adressant à Nadège et moi -et en souriant à travers le rétroviseur, le chalet de notre famille depuis maintenant 5 ans.

-Famiglia, ça veut bien dire famille en italien, non ?

-Oui, Nadège, tu as raison, sourit madame Weber, c'est parce que c'est un chalet où notre famille se rassembl fois par année.

Un énorme chalet en bois apparut devant nos yeux, sur le côté du chalet était garé plusieurs voitures, sûrement celles de la famille de Brook.

Monsieur Weber se gara près d'une Audi a5 argentée, et stoppa la voiture.

Les parents et les petits-frères de Brook descendirent de la voiture, Nadège et moi voulurent les imiter mais Brook nous barra le passage et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-Écoutez les filles, quand ma famille va arriver…Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas crier. Surtout toi Nadège.

-Pourquoi on crierait ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous…Vous allez voir, bredouilla Brook en nous laissant finalement sortir de la voiture.

Un peu perturbée par le remarque de mon amie, je scrutais les environs. Rien. Les parents et frères de Brook étaient déjà rentrés à l'intérieur, ce qu'on fit dès que Brook ferma la porte coulissante du monospace de ses parents.

La porte en bois du chalet était entre ouverte et Brook n'osait pas y entrer, je fronçais les sourcils et poussais la porte, je passais en revue tous ces visages inconnus, pas de quoi crier…Quand soudainement, près d'une femme un peu grassouillette – qui, si je me perds dans les stéréotypes, devait être une grande tante -, j'aperçus un jeune homme métisse aux cheveux noirs, souriant, ses prunelles sombres finirent par rencontrer les miennes. Nadège suivit mon regard et je l'entendis derrière moi murmurer :

-Ho…Mon…Dieu.

Ce n'était pas possible, qu'est-ce que Taylor Lautner faisait ici ?

Mon regard se posa sur Brook, qui semblait anxieuse et qui faisait des aller –retour entre moi et Nadège. La mère de Brook, vint vers nous et s'exclama :

-Je vous présente Nadège et Natacha, les grandes amies de notre Brook.

Toute l'attention fut fixé sur nous, je fis un petit sourire, légèrement intimidé, et lançais :

-Enchanté, tout le monde…

Nadège semblait sur le point de balancer une bêtise, je lui donnais un coup discret dans les côtes pour pas qu'elle laisse son mauvais caractère sortir.

-Oui…Enchanté, finit-elle par dire.

La mère de Brook, toujours aussi enthousiasme nous présenta à toute la famille assez longuement. Nous rencontrâmes donc :

-les deux oncles, leurs conjointes et enfants de Brook : David et Éléonore Christophe et Aude, et leurs enfants : Stefan, Claude et Yvon.

Sa marraine : Marie.

sa grande tante : Claire

Et enfin sa tante et ses deux cousins que l'on connaissait plutôt bien grâce aux magazines people. C'est cette rencontre qui fut la plus…Étrange.

-Les filles je vous présente, Deborah, Daniel, Taylor et Makena Lautner.

Cette fois-ci, madame Weber nous lança un regard suppliant qui nous demandait de ne pas faire un scandale. Pour ma part, je n'aurais pas osé mais pour Nadège ce n'était pas si sûr.

-Vous n'avez pas tous le même nom de famille, commenta Nadège, c'est quoi votre vrai nom de famille ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. On a tous prit le nom de notre conjoint, sauf David et Christophe qui eux, en tant qu'hommes, on put garder notre nom qui est Lewis.

-Ha, d'accord, rétorqua Nadège en forçant à sourire.

-Allez les filles, allez défaire vos valises dans la chambre, nous suggéra madame Weber en nous souriant.

-Excellente idée, maman, s'exclama Brook, vous venez les filles ?

Nous montâmes à l'immense deuxième étage du chalet, où une immense chambre, nous restâmes silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Brook ferma la porte de la chambre.

-Attends-là, tu nous expliques ? Explosa Nadège.

-Oui…S'il vous plaît ne faites pas de scandales…Hum…Ils n'étaient pas censés venir, normalement, ils habitent vraiment loin, mais ils y ont tenus, et quand on en a été informé, ça faisait déjà 45 minutes qu'on était en voiture. On ne pouvait faire demi-tour, alors on a jugé bon de vous laisser savoir qu'on a un lien de parenté avec les Lautner. Mais il est important que ça reste secret, surtout au lycée. S'il vous plaît, les filles promettez.

-Promis, dit-on à l'unisson.

-Merci. Et surtout soyez naturel, Taylor est venu ici pour avoir la paix, donc je ne veux pas que vous vous transformez en fan hystérique.

-On a le droit de lui parler, tout de même ou il faut passer par son agent ? Ironisa Nadège en s'asseyant sur l'un des trois grands lits installés.

-Nad' s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Bien sûr que tu peux lui parler, mais pas d'hystérie. Surtout toi, qui est fan de lui.

-Je devrais faire la fille inaccessible ou au contraire, celle qui s'intéresse mais sans être lourde ?

-Nadège tu n'envisages pas sérieuse de…Draguer mon cousin ?

-Hum…Nan. Peut-être.

J'éclatais de rire devant la tête dépitée de Brook, et me laissais tomber sur le lit du milieu.

-Ça c'est mon lit ! Déclarais-je.

-Ha non !

Après une bataille d'oreillers violentes avec Brook pour savoir qui aurait le lit du milieu – je la remportais haut la main -. Nous défîmes nos valises tout en discutant.

Pour ma part, j'adorais la chambre, elle était peinte dans les tons miel et chocolat, la fenêtre était sur le côté droit du mur, près du lit qu'occupait Nadège, dans un coin de la chambre, se trouvait un petit canapé et quelques poufs entourant une table basse, et on avait même notre propre salle de bain. Le rêve, quoi !

Nous restâmes dans notre chambre, pendant une demi-heure de plus, quand Brook suggéra qu'on descende en bas, Nadège et moi acceptâmes tranquillement, et alors qu'on sortait de notre chambre, on aperçut les deux portes de chambre, entre ouverte.

-C'est qui nos voisins de chambre ? Demandais-je à Brook.

-Hum…C'est Makena et Taylor.

-Juste comme ça, il y a combien de chambre dans cet immense chalet ? Demanda Nadège.

Brook ne put répondre, car la porte de la chambre voisine de nous s'ouvrit complètement et le…Cousin de Brook apparut, une chemise en cuir sur son avant-bras :

-Précisément 15 chambres.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ce n'était pas possible. Il me disait n'importe quoi.

-Non, je ne te crois pas !

-Tu peux compter, avec les nôtres, ça fait déjà trois, plus les deux autres inoccupé, et toutes les autres sont au même étage, le chalet était très large.

-Ce chalet est gigantesque, Bee, on se connaît depuis bientôt 7 ans et tu nous avais jamais dis que ta famille et toi aviez un chalet aussi grand, soufflais-je impressionnée.

-Oui, oui, bon on descends ? Insista Brooke.

En bas, la mère de Brooke était dans la cuisine avec sa sœur, Deborah, et leur grande tante, Claire.

On apprit quelques minutes plus tard, que tous les autres défaisaient leur bagage dans leur chambre.

-Ce chalet est vraiment magnifique, vous l'avez depuis quand ? C'est un héritage ?

La mère de Brook me sourit, mais ce fut Deborah qui répondit à ma question :

-On l'a…Ça fera environs 4 ans dans un mois…

Une bonne odeur de fromage flottait dans l'air et je déposais mon regard sur ce qu'elle préparait. Elle faisait fondre du fromage dans un service à fondu.

-On mange une fondu au fromage ?

-Oui, tu n'aimes pas ça ? S'inquiéta Deborah.

-Au contraire ! J'adore ça. Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?

-Volontiers.

Tandis que je m'affairais à couper des morceaux de pain, je constatais que Nadège et Brook avait complètement disparue, j'haussais les épaules et continuais ce que je faisais.

-Hum, ça sent trop bon ici, s'exclama une voix, qui me fit sursauter dans mon dos.

-Ha Taylor, viens aider Natacha à couper les morceaux de pains.

L'acteur s'exécuta et viens près de moi pour m'aider à couper le pain. Sa présence ici était inattendue, il fallait l'admettre, mais ne me troublait pas pour autant. Je savais qu'il avait joué le rôle de Jacob Black dans la saga Twilight, j'avais bien aimé les films, sans plus. J'étais plus Team Jacob et avais reluquer Taylor Lautner – à peu près comme toutes les filles fan de la saga Twilight de cette planète – je pourrais me considérer comme un fan de Taylor Lautner. En fait penser à ça, en sa présence était étrange. Après tout les célébrités ne sont-elles pas des fantasmes irréels ?

-Alors… ? Tu viens d'où, me demanda t-il en tentant de démarrer un semblant de conversation.

-Je suis née au Canada et je suis toujours restée dans ma ville natale. Montréal.

-C'est bizarre comme situation, débita t-il d'un coup.

J'haussais un sourcil, ne voyant pas réellement où il voulait en venir.

-Hum…Tu pourrais être plus…Précis ?

-Non je veux dire pour toi et ton amie, de me voir…Ici.

-Ho…Heu…Inattendue serait plus approprié, mais tu es quelqu'un de normal, et je ne vais pas te dévisager pendant tout le reste du séjour. Et puis, tu es dans ta famille c'est Nadège et moi qui sommes les intrus, plaisantais-je, non mais sérieusement je ne regrette pas d'être venu, c'est magnifique ici, ajoutais-je en contemplant le comptoir de la cuisine en marbre – tout comme le reste de la cuisine -.

Taylor sembla touché par ce que je venais de lui dire et me sourit tout en continuant à couper le pain. Je crus voir Deborah esquisser un sourire.

-À table, cria Claire lorsque la fondu fut fin prête.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, c'était plutôt agréable, les 6 enfants étaient à leurs tables et ayant tous à peu près le même âge –entre 4 et 7 ans – ils s'amusaient bien aussi, de notre côté, l'attention fut d'abord tourné vers Taylor, qui d'après ce que j'avais compris, n'avait pas remit les pieds ici depuis bientôt deux années, alors que la famille s'y rassemblait chaque année.

Puis la famille de Brook s'intéressa ensuite à Nadège et moi, et nous répondîmes aux questions en souriant légèrement. La fondu était délicieuse, de mon côté, je m'étais bien gavé, et le dessert m'acheva. Un gâteau bien crémeux au chocolat.

Rassasiée à la fin du repas, je ne pouvais même plus boire une goutte d'eau. On sortit de table rapidement, et je montais à la chambre. Il n'était que 21 heures et demi, mais le trajet jusqu'ici m'avait épuisée, je montais dans l'intention de me coucher, lorsque j'entendis une conversation que je n'aurais sûrement pas dû entendre :

-…Emmenés tes deux amies dans l'espoir qu'on devienne plus qu'amis ? Demanda la voix de Taylor.

-Voyons Tay', je n'aurais jamais fais ça, s'outra faussement Brook.

-Bee…

-Bon, je plaide coupable, mais depuis Hélène, tu as tellement changé. Tu as perdus toute confiance en l'amour, alors que c'est merveilleux !

-Écoute, Bee, j'apprécie ce que tu fais…Mais je ne suis pas prêt à remplacer Hélène…Tes amies ont l'air très sympathiques mais j'ai…J'ai encore mal.

-Ha bon et Lili Collins, tu l'as bien aimés celle-là, non ?

-C'était pour la promotion du film, souffla t-il presque désespéré, et tu le sais.

-Je sais, Tay', mais ça va faire presque 1 an, là…

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt. C'est tout. Lâche-moi.

J'entendis une porte se fermer et en déduis que Taylor était partit, je montais et vins près de Brook qui semblait dépitée.

-T'as tout entendue, hein… ?

-Oui. Brook, pourquoi tu voulais essayer de caser Nadège ou moi avec Taylor ? Il souffre encore, il ne peut pas remplacer son Hélène…Mais d'ailleurs, on en a jamais entendu parler dans les médias de cette Hélène.

-Taylor s'est donné à fond pour pas que les journalistes ne s'aperçoivent de sa relation avec Hélène…Et pour ça, ils devaient se voir en cachette.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans l'ombre mais elle ne voulait pas être sous les flash et en première page de magazine parce qu'elle sortait avec Taylor. Et peu importe ce que peut faire Taylor, il reste célèbre….

-C'est vraiment nul.

-Oui, c'est nul. Et ils s'aimaient. Vraiment.

Dans la nuit, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Un bruit en bas m'avait réveillée. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que Nadège et Brook dormait comme des bébés.

Je sortis discrètement de mon lit, et sortis de la chambre. J'entendais un bruit sourd en bas, je descendis prudemment les escaliers. – Après tout c'était peut-être bien un cambrioleur - , la tête penchée en avant, sur la pointe des pieds. J'aperçus sur le canapé, une silhouette recroquevillé sur elle-même.

Je m'approchais et reconnus Taylor, il tenait son portable dans sa main et il pleurait.

Je m'assis près de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule, fixant ses yeux remplies de larmes.

Il regardait une photo de lui et d'une jeune femme qui devait sûrement être Hélène.

-Je suis désolé pour toi….Vraiment.

Il entoura soudainement ma taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux dorés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je l'entourais aussi de mes bras.

On ne se connaissait pas, mais il avait juste besoin de réconfort. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il pleura pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes, avant que ses sanglots se tarissent et qu'il finisse pas s'assoupir.

Taylor Lautner ou pas…C'était un humain.

Un humain au cœur brisé.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Si vous avez apprécié, vous pouvez toujours laissez une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Et on se voit au chapitre suivant.

Emma.


	2. Chapter 2 : Affronter la petite soeur

Comme vous vous en serez douté, les célébrités que je prends pour jouer mes personnages n'existent pas dans cette fiction.

Pour voir quelle actrice joue Nadège, Brook et Natacha allez ici : .com

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Affronter la petite sœur

**Natacha Lopez**

L'immense piscine bleu azur du chalet semblait m'appeler.

Vêtue uniquement d'un maillot bain noir une pièce, avec un décolleté plongeant, je m'avançais vers l'eau froide et m'y penchais. La chaleur de l'air faisait couler des gouttes de sueur sur ma nuque.

À côté de la piscine, deux canapés, entourant une table basse était disposé en dessous d'un préau en bois, derrière le petit salon extérieur, se trouvait une table en bois claire entourés d'une dizaine de chaises.

Taylor était assit sur l'un des deux canapé, sa chemise bleu ouverte laissant apercevoir ses pectoraux couleur caramel. Nadège, sur le balcon du deuxième étage le reluquait sans gêne.

Des escaliers en bois foncé était relié au balcon où se trouvait mon amie, en dessous du balcon, sur l'herbe fraiche 4 chaises longues, Brook les rapprocha de la piscine pour qu'on puisse bronzer.

-Tu ne viens pas nager ? Lui demandais-je en la voyant s'allongeant sur le transat.

-Non, je bronze.

-T'es déjà métisse, ton teint de peau est magnifique, viens nager.

-Je viendrais après, souffla t-elle en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil.

J'entrais doucement dans l'eau, tout en gardant la tête hors de l'eau, je fermais les yeux.

J'adorais nager. En fait, j'adorais l'eau, je pense que dans une vie antérieure je devais être un poisson.

Arrivée dans les tréfonds de la piscine, je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau et continuais mes longueurs de crawl. En remontant à la surface, je jetais ma tête en arrière afin de ne pas avoir mes cheveux dans le visage. Devant la piscine, Taylor me souriait.

-Je peux venir te rejoindre dans l'eau ?

-Pourquoi pas, elle est super bonne !

Il enleva sa chemise et laissa voir son torse musclé, j'haussais un sourcil et le reluquais d'un œil coquin.

-Seriez-vous en train de me mater, mademoiselle ?

-Oui. C'est probable, monsieur. Allez viens dans l'eau !

Il me sourit et entra dans l'eau en une bombe qui m'éclaboussa, je ris en essuyant l'eau dégoulinante sur mon visage et lui renvoyais de l'eau.

Tandis qu'on débutait une bataille d'eau acharnée, j'aperçus Makena, la sœur de Taylor, étalée de tout son long, sur l'un des canapés gris en face de la piscine, nous regardant d'un œil désapprobateur.

-Hé, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? Proposais-je à Nadège et Brook mais aussi à Makena.

Nad', toujours sur le balcon du deuxième étage descendit les escaliers, enleva son paréo et sauta dans l'eau, comme Taylor quelques minutes avant.

S'en suivit une lute acharnée contre Taylor, qui malgré qui soit seul contre nous deux, gagnait haut la main.

Finalement, Bee vint aider son cousin, et tandis que des éclats de rire provenaient de la piscine, Brook tourna la tête vers Makena et lui dit :

-Hé, Makou, viens nous rejoindre.

-Pas avec les deux pimbêches dans la piscine, cracha t-elle froidement.

Elle se releva, jeta, d'un coup de main vif, ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule et rentra dans le chalet.

Il y eut un froid, une sorte de blanc. Taylor toussota et finit par sortir de la piscine :

-Excusez ma sœur, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait…Hum…Je vais aller lui parler.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Brook en sortant à son tour de l'eau.

-Bee, je ne pense pas…

-Je viens !

-Bee, s'il te plaît. C'est entre Makena et moi, siffla Taylor rentrant dans le chalet.

Taylor rentra, nous laissant toutes les trois dans la piscine.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Brook qui nous fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, Nadège et moi sortîmes de l'eau et nous assîmes sur les transats.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Nadège en essuyant ses longs cheveux noirs avec sa serviette.

-Hélène.

Elle n'avait dit qu'un mot, j'avais compris. Nadège n'avait pas été mit au courant, Brook poussa un long soupir :

-Makena aimait Hélène comme une sœur, lorsqu'elle s'est mit avec Taylor, elle l'a tout de suite adoptée, elles s'entendaient tellement bien, elles n'avaient que deux ans de différence.

Juste avant leur séparation, Taylor envisageait sérieusement d'emménager avec Hélène, mais elle l'a quitté. Taylor s'est confié à moi, dans l'heure qui a suivit leur rupture, via Skype, il pleurait tellement. C'était horrible. Même maintenant, il a encore du mal, c'était il y a bientôt 8 mois…

-Attendez, interrompit Nadège, qui est Hélène ?

-Hélène est l'ex petite amie de Taylor.

-Et c'est censé justifier la réaction de la sœur de Taylor ?

-Nad', s'il te plaît, soupira Brook, essaye de comprendre.

-J'aurais compris si Taylor nous avait repoussé, pas sa sœur !

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Taylor et Makena discutaient depuis maintenant presque 3 heures dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Nadège était sur son ordinateur portable, allongée sur son lit, elle regardait « Games of Throne » ses écouteurs dans son oreilles, plus contrée que jamais.

C'était sa série préférée…Enfin que dis-je ? Notre série préférée.

Normalement on l'écoutait ensemble mais Nad' avait manqué une de nos fameuses « soirées cinéma du Vendredi » il y a de cela deux semaines, et elle rattrapait l'épisode perdu.

Brook était aussi sur son ordinateur portable, elle écoutait des vidéos de « How it Should Have Ended » avec ses écouteurs, en mangeant des bonbons gélatineux.

Quant à moi, je flânais sur Facebook avec mon Samsung Galaxy, même si je n'étais pas réellement où j'étais.

Plus précisément, mon corps était sur mon lit, mais mon esprit divaguait vers la chambre de Makena Lautner, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais je me demandais encore pourquoi elle nous avait traité de la sorte, sans une once de retenue ?

Cette Hélène, je visualisais sa photo. Elle avait des cheveux roux, des yeux noisettes et paraissait assez jeune. Elle était plutôt jolie, souriante. Bref, mignogne quoi.

Comment Bee avait-elle pu penser qu'on pourrait être compatible avec Taylor Lautner ?

C'était bête de penser comme cela, je le savais et pourtant pour moi c'était la réalité.

J'avais plutôt du mal à m'imaginer une longue et splendide histoire avec une célébrité, c'était idiot de penser cela, mais pour moi, nous n'étions pas du même monde. Et cousin de Brook ou pas, les stars sont toujours si inaccessibles, je préférerais ne pas me bercer de fausses illusions comme Nadège le fait si souvent.

Et puis cet homme devait avoir tellement de conquêtes, que même si on devait passer la nuit la plus torride de la terre, il finirait par m'oublier. Et même si j'avais voulus devenir ami avec lui, ce séjour ne durait que deux semaines et quelques. À quoi bon ?

Nous nous reverrions jamais après…

Brook me sortit de mes pensées en éclatant de rire à côté de moi, son rire fut ponctué d'un soupir doublé d'un « CHUUUUUT » significatif de la part de Nadège, qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Un peu plus tard, des coups cognèrent contre notre porte, je me levais pour ouvrir et ne fut même pas étonnée de voir Makena derrière, penaude.

-Salut, marmonna t-elle gênée en se trémoussant, je…Je voulais m'excuser à toi et ton amie…

Je voyais qu'elle faisait des efforts et lui souriait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Makena, c'est oublié, souris-je, tu veux entrer ?

Makena avait 17 ans, soit un an de moins que Bee, Nad' et moi. Elle avait des cheveux châtains blonds et une peau métisse, comme celle de son frère.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et entra. Nadège haussa un sourcil en la voyant et Makena balbutia un léger : « désolé », accompagné d'un rougissement.

-C'est oublié, répondit simplement Nadège en replongeant dans sa série.

Taylor rentra dans la chambre, quelques secondes après sa sœur, il adressa un léger signe de tête à sa cousine et à Nadège – qui ne le vit même pas -, puis me prit doucement par l'avant-bras.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Il me tira doucement hors de la chambre, tandis que Brook et Makena se lançaient dans une conversation enjouée.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre, et ferma doucement la porte. Un peu mal à l'aise, je m'assis sur le lit, en me trémoussant doucement.

Il se retourna vers moi en souriant et me dit doucement :

-Je voulais te remercier pour…Tu sais…N'avoir rien dit à propos de cette nuit.

Je lui souris doucement et rétorquais en me relevant près de lui :

-De rien, Taylor. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerais à personne…

J'allais ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il m'attrapa l'avant-bras, je me retournais doucement vers lui. Son regard sombre me sondait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, il s'avança doucement vers moi, si près que j'esquissais un mouvement de recul. Cependant, il m'agrippa par les hanches et me serra contre lui.

C'était la deuxième fois, qu'on se prenait dans les bras, et pourtant je ressentais encore ce malaise grandissant en moi. C'était peut-être dû au fait que je ne le connaissais pas.

Ses mains me gênaient, elle déviaient de leurs places, sans vraiment que Taylor ne les contrôle. Ses mains descendaient doucement vers mon postérieure, je les arrêtais immédiatement et m'éloignais de lui en souriant timidement.

Je sortis de la chambre et tombais immédiatement sur Nadège, bras croisés sur sa poitrine un sourcil haussé, un air presque outré me demandant :

-Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

-Rien, Nad', rien de compromettant…

-Attends, Nat', je vous ai vus ! Il t'a pris dans ses bras, manquant de t'embrasser et il a voulu te toucher les fesses.

-Nadège, je t'en prie…

-Natacha, ma meilleure amie, a perdu sa vertu avec Taylor Lautner !

-NAD' !

-Genre, tu fais ton effarouchée ! Mais il s'est passé quoi hier nuit ?

-Rien. Nad. Ça ne vous concerne pas…Mais il ne s'est rien passé de croustillant pour toi…

Voyant mon ton sérieux, Nadège sourit doucement et hocha la tête, elle me prit la main et me tira vers notre chambre.

Brook y était de nouveau, mais sans Makena. Elle était de nouveau fixé sur son ordinateur et Nadège reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Quant à moi, les paroles de Nadège avait frappé mon pauvre cerveau qui tournait en boucle.

L'idée que je plaise à Taylor m'effleura, mais je le revis en larmes sur le canapé. Pleurant son amour perdu, j'enlevais tout de suite cette idée tordue de ma tête.

Plus tard, lorsque je descendis les escaliers, je fus assaillis par la mère de Brook qui râlait parce que quelqu'un devait aller faire les courses, elle semblait bien embêtée et je ne pus que proposer :

-Je peux y aller…

-Natacha, ce serait vraiment adorable de ta part, mais le seul super marché près d'ici et à trente minutes d'ici en voiture !

-Ho…Heu

-Je peux l'accompagner, proposa une voix derrière moi.

Reconnaissant cette voix chaude et grave, je me retournais vers Taylor et lui sourit.

Nadège ne laissa pas passer cette occasion et proposa de nous accompagner, en tirant Brook de force avec nous.

Nous sortîmes du chalet et l'air chaud qui passa sur ma peau me rappela avec douceur que c'était l'été. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les différentes voitures garer près du chalet, et Taylor ouvrir son Audi grise à distance.

-Pas mal, la caisse, s'exclama Nadège en admirant la voiture.

-Je sais, sourit Taylor.

Nous entrâmes dans le « petit bijoux » comme le disait Nadège, je m'installais devant avec Taylor. Il mit le contact dans la voiture, et posé près de lui, il attrapa une casquette et des lunettes de soleil.

-Heu…C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me reconnaisse…

-Ho…Oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais.

Il me fit un sourire craquant et démarra la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes au supermarché en une trentaine de minutes. La liste de course était plutôt longue. Brook la déchira en deux et tendit un morceau à Taylor, et garda le sien dans sa main.

-Bon, je propose que Nat' et moi on fasse cette partie et vous l'autre, on se retrouve là.

Je me doutais que Brook n'avait pas voulu qu'on s'isole pour rien. Elle voulait sûrement me parler de quelque chose, et effectivement, lorsque l'on fut entre la section de la nourriture congelée et celle des pâtes à cuissons, elle m'arrêta et me dit clairement :

-Tu feras une excellente petite-amie.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin, Nat', ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqués…

-Tu ne va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

-Nadège te l'a fait remarquer aussi !

-Oui…

-C'est parce que c'est flagrant…Taylor t'apprécie beaucoup…

-Ça y est, c'est repartit, soupirais-je en consultant la partie de la liste de course qu'on avait.

-Natacha, toi et Taylor il y a une alchimie indescriptible. Je pense qu'aucun de vous deux ne vous en rendez compte.

-Bee, ça fait 2 jours qu'on se connaît, lui et moi. Il n'y aucune alchimie, ce n'est que ton imagination…

Je prend deux paquets de pâtes, et un grand de riz et je les fourre dans le panier avant de me tourner vers mon amie et de soupirer :

-C'est du n'importe quoi Bee, tu veux juste caser ton cousin…

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais j'ai discuté avec Makena tout à l'heure. Si elle a piqué sa crise, c'est avant tout à cause de toi…Qui s'entend trop bien avec son grand frère.

-Brook, s'il te plaît. Il sort juste d'une séparation douloureuse, je n'ai pas envie d'être une roue de secours et encore moins d'être une roue de secours projetée sous les flashs.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais je te paris qu'il va t'embrasser avant la fin du séjour.

Je dévisage mon amie qui m'observe, plus que sérieuse. Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu, lui serre la main qu'elle me tend et murmure :

-Pari tenu.

* * *

Haha ! Qui gagnera le pari, et que devra faire la perdante ?

Lâchez de reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Se rapprocher

Merci à JolieLune20 pour sa review, c'est ma première review ça fait plaisir. Alors voici ce chapitre 3 rien que pour toi

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Se rapprocher

**Natacha Lopez**

-On devrait tous aller faire une randonnée en forêt, s'exclama Victoria Weber en tapant des mains.

Je ne relevais même pas ma tête de mon bol de café fumant, tandis que tous approuvaient…Ou pas. Quant à moi je n'avais jamais été du matin, il fallait l'avouer.

Mes cheveux blonds étaient totalement en désordre, mais j'étais trop crevée pour y faire attention.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je sentis la main de Bee m'enserrait l'avant-bras, pour me tirer dans notre chambre. Je m'écroulais sur le premier lit que je vis, tandis que Bee riait au loin avec je-ne-sais-qui.

-Nat, Bee va prendre une douche après moi, quand on a fini, c'est ton tour, alors ne prend pas trop tes aises.

-Aller chier, marmonnais-je toujours endormie.

Nadège ricana légèrement, et j'entendis la porte de notre salle de bain se fermer.

Un peu plus tard, mes amies me réveillèrent une deuxième fois en m'annonçant que c'était mon tour de prendre ma douche, et me poussèrent dans la salle de bain.

Je fermais la porte et enlevais mes vêtements, avant de rentrer sous la douche.

Je dormais à moitié autant en entrant qu'en y sortant, quand je sortis, j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements et me laissais tomber sur mon lit de nouveau, prête à me rendormir.

-Bon, debout la marmo…

Encore dans les vapes, je ne réagis pas. Mais me rendant compte que si ça avait été Nadège ou Bee, elle serait déjà en train de me secouer. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, soudainement totalement réveillée, je me redressais et croisais le regard noir de Taylor qui semblait apprécier la vue.

J'attrapais un de mes oreillers en hâte et le jetais sur lui, rouge comme une tomate :  
-Non, mais ça va, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?!

-Carrément, oui. C'est plutôt agréable à voir…

-Taylor, sors d'ici, lui ordonnais-je.

-Là, tout de suite ?

Il semblait bien s'amuser, tandis que mes joues continuaient de fumer.

-Taylor…

-T'es magnifique, tu sais, me dit-il, charmeur.

J'arrêtais de rougir et haussais les sourcils. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ?

J'en riais intérieurement et me relevais avec assurance avant de m'approcher d'une démarche féline vers lui, il arrêta de respirer, soudainement, tandis que je m'approchais de lui, puis, à quelques centimètres de lui, je posais mes mains sur son torse, et à ma plus grande surprise il attrapa mes hanches.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et y remarquais cet air joueur. Je lui rendis.

Aucun de nous lâcherait l'affaire, j'étais presque nue devant lui, j'étais presque sûre de remporter cette bataille.

Je poussais mes mains sur son torse, et Taylor trébucha par derrière, tandis que je lui fermais la porte au nez.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'es laissés avoir par tes hormones, Lautner.

Je m'habillais avec un jogging et un débardeur avant de sortir. Taylor avait disparut de devant la porte, mais ce fut Nadège qui m'attendait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Taylor était rouge de honte en sortant de la chambre ?

-Pour rien, soufflais-je en souriant doucement.

-Ho mon dieu, alors cette fois c'est officiel. Tu as perdu ta vertu avec Taylor Laut…

-Nadège, bon dieu, non !

-Allez tout le monde, pépia une voix féminine en bas, soyez prêt !

~…~

Les couleurs de la forêt en été étaient tout simplement magnifique, nous étions 20 en tout, à nous promener.

Je ne cessais de charrier Taylor pour ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure – à voix basse – et il me fusillait du regard en me donnant des petits coups de coudes dans les côtes.

Nous riions comme des fous, et je sentais le regard de plusieurs personnes sur nous, certains étaient plutôt ravis. Comme Brook.

Mais d'autre étaient noirs, voir colérique. Et je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner vers Makena pour deviner que c'était elle qui me fusillait du regard.

Elle s'était excusée, mais je ne pense pas que ça avait fait de nous des amies. Je tentais de l'ignorer tant bien que mal.

Vint un moment, où en s'enfonçant dans la forêt nous découvrîmes un splendide lac, la plupart des adultes voulurent simplement s'y poser.

Alors que Taylor était déjà prêt à se jeter à l'eau, suivit de sa cousine et de sa sœur.

Tous trois se mirent en sous-vêtements et plongèrent en trois bombes parfaites qui nous arrosa un peu.

-Allez tant qu'à y être, marmonna Nadège, en enlevant elle aussi ses vêtements. Tous à l'eau !

Les petits frères et cousins de Bee voulurent imiter les 4 personnes qui venaient de sauter, mais ils étaient trop petits pour nager dans le lac. Ils durent se contenter de tremper les pieds dans l'eau, ce que je fis moi aussi.

Je m'assis près d'Antoine, qui ronchonnait de ne pas pouvoir nager tandis qu'on entendait les rires de Bee, Nad, Taylor et Makena un peu plus loin.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas nager avec eux ? Me demanda t-il en se rendant soudainement compte de ma présence.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment très bonne en natation.

Faux. J'étais une excellente nageuse, mais depuis le début du séjour, c'était la première fois que je voyais Makena s'amuser autant. Et je savais que si je venais, j'allais gâcher sa bonne humeur. Alors je m'abstenais.

-HÉ, NAAAAAAT', VIENS NOUS REJOINDRE ! Cria Nadège de l'autre bout du lac.

-Non merci, lui répondis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

-Je suis désolé mes chéries, mais j'ai trop envie d'aller nage, s'écria la mère de Bee.

Elle retira ses vêtements et plongea à son tour, tandis que les enfants poussaient des soupirs agacés.

-Dis, continua Antoine, est-ce que t'es amoureuse de cousin Tay' ?

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je vivement en me retournant vers le petit garçon brun.

-Ben, tata Deborah et maman disent tout le teeeeeemps que toi et Taylor vous êtes trop chou ensemble !

Alors comme ça, Bee n'était pas la seule à voir la fameuse « alchimie entre moi et Taylor ».

Je roulais des yeux, mais qu'avaient-ils tous ?

Je savais qu'ils voulaient caser Taylor, mais nous inventer une histoire, c'est ridicule !

-Et toi, détournais-je le sujet, tu as une amoureuse ?

-Non ! Toutes les filles de ma garderie sont moches !

-Ha. D'accord.

-Mais toi et Nady (surnom de Nadège pour Antoine) vous êtes pas moches. Je veux bien être votre amoureux…

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être l'amoureux de deux personnes à la fois, le taquinais-je en souriant.

-Ben dans ce cas, je prendrais Nadège, puisque toi t'es déjà l'amoureuse de cousin Tay.

-Écoute…Ton cousin et moi on est juste amis. Tu sais un garçon et une fille qui ne sont pas de la même famille peuvent très bien s'entendre bien sans…

_Coucher ensemble, s'embrasser, tomber amoureux ?_

-Sans quoi ? S'impatienta Antoine.

-Sans être amoureux, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Ben…Non. C'est bizarre…

-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrompit Brook

-On parle du fait que Tay est l'amoureux de Natacha !

Le regard espiègle que me lança Brook ne manqua pas de me faire soupirer. Elle avant tendance à se faire de telles idées !

-Ha bon…

-Mais non, soupirais-je en secouant désespérément la tête.

-En tout cas, quand une personne est amoureuse de toi, et que tu ne veux pas être son amoureux. Il faut lui dire gentiment. Mon ami, Carl, son amoureuse l'aimait plus et il était vraiment triste parce qu'elle l'aimait plus mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été méchante !

Je regardais Antoine pendant un long moment, j'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi intelligent sortant de la bouche d'un enfant.

Makena, Nadège et Taylor finirent par sortir de l'eau un peu après Bee et nous nous remîmes en route.

Mine de rien, les paroles d'Antoine tournaient dans ma tête. Si même un enfant de 8 ans l'avait remarqué, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, non ?

Je posais mon regard sur Taylor. Il était beau. Sans aucun doute. Magnifique même. Un vrai fantasme irréel.

Mais Makena, cette fille me faisait juste peur. Et rien qu'en voyant le regard qu'elle me lançait à cet instant, je cessais de regarder son frère.

~…~

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées, Nadège et Brook me lancèrent un regard en coin, tandis que je regardais l'afficheur. Lucas. Je décrochais rapidement et lançais de ma voix la plus cinglante :

-Tiens, tu as finis par t'ennuyer en République Dominicaine, donc tu m'appelles ?

-Nat, t'énerves pas.

-Écoute, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer...

-T'as une minute, lâchais-je sèchement.

-Bon écoute, j'ai rencontré une fille, elle est vraiment jolie et…

-Et donc tu en as oubliés ta meilleure amie. Ben oui, c'est pas grave alors !

-Nat…

-Bon, c'est pas grave, soupirais-je finalement, c'est sérieux ?

-Non. Pas du tout…

-D'accord…Et…Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Elle est brune. Plutôt jolie. Elle s'appelle Laurie.

-Bon, et sinon toi ça va ?

-Ouais, heureusement que Laurie est là, mes parents travaillent.

-Désolé pour toi.

-Je sais. Et toi, c'est comment au chalet de Bee ?

_Et bien, j'ai rencontré Taylor Lautner qui est en fait le cousin de Bee, mais sinon tout est normal. _

Non, je ne pouvais décidemment pas lui dire ça. Surtout que Brook nous avait fait jurer de ne rien dire.

-Bien. C'est génial !

-Nadège ne t'agace pas trop ?

-Lucas…

-Tu sais que je déteste cette fille plus que tout, sérieusement ?

-Je sais, c'est réciproque d'ailleurs, soupirais-je.

-Ouais…Écoute Laurie arrive je vais te laisser…

-Je vois le truc. T'espère qu'elle te va te dépuceler ou quoi ?

-C'est déjà fait.

-Quoi ?

-T'as entendues Nat. T'es la dernière vierge d'entre nous, dépêches-toi.

-T'es con, soupirais-je, allez va la rejoindre.

-J'y cours.

Il raccrocha et je regardais mon cellulaire pendant un long moment.

-Pff, Lucas vient de m'annoncer indirectement qu'il est sexuellement actif, soupirais-je.

-Ha bon, une fille veut bien de lui ? Ironisa Nadège en haussant un sourcil.

-Nad…

-Je rigole…Ou pas.

Des coups à la porte retentissent, Bee se lève de son lit avec une rapidité déconcertante.

C'est Taylor qui se trouve derrière et qui nous sourit :

-Hey, les filles, ça vous dit de regarder un film ? J'ai apporté avec moi mon projecteur, on peut projeter le film sur le mur, ça va être génial.

-Génial, s'écria Nadège en se mettant debout sur son lit, on regarde quoi ?

-Le loup de Wall Street.

-Cool, sourit Brook.

-Je meurs de faim, je vais aller manger un truc.

Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte, mais Taylor me retint avec le bras et me sourit.

-J'ai acheté de quoi grignoter.

-C'est à dire ?

-Bonbons, chips, popcorn, boisson. Ça te va ?

-Carrément !

C'était tellement étrange, il y a encore quelques jours, c'était incongrue, incroyable et surtout inattendu d'être près de Taylor Lautner, de lui parler et de rire avec lui.

Et maintenant, ça en devenait naturel. Et sa personnalité lumineuse y était pour quelque chose.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Makena n'était pas là.

Partie au spa avec sa mère et ses 3 tantes, nous avait apprit Taylor.

Nous nous étions glissés dans son immense lit, sans se sentir serré. Malgré que l'on soit 4.

Taylor était à l'une des extrémités, moi à côté, au milieu il y avait Nad, et à l'autre extrémité Bee.

Nos verres en plastiques étaient remplis d'une bière délicieuse – dont je ne saurais me souvenir le nom – le popcorn, les chips et les bonbons étaient posés sur nos jambes recouvertes par la couverture chaude.

Le film commença. C'était génial.

Taylor n'avait pas mentit le projecteur projetait en bien plus grand qu'aucune télé plasma n'aurait pu le faire.

-C'est trop cool ce truc, commenta Bee.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai achetée, sourit Taylor.

Bee reçut un popcorn sur le visage de la part de son cousin , et elle en renvoya un à Taylor, qui l'attrapa avec sa bouche.

-Joli, s'exclama Nadège en riant doucement.

-Chuuuuuuuut, souffla Bee.

Dès que Leonardo Di Caprio se fit voir à l'écran, Taylor passa délicatement un bras autour de ma taille, je me tournais vers lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent. On se sourit.

Je posais alors ma tête sur son épaule, et je sentis son étreinte se resserrer doucement.

J'étais bien.

* * *

C'est meugnooooooooon, non :3


	4. Chapter 4 : Finir en beauté

Chapitre 4 : Finir en beauté

**Natacha Lopez**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne compris pas tout de suite, sur quoi ma tête était posé.

_Sur qui, plutôt. _

Je relevais la tête et m'aperçus que ma tête était posé contre le torse de Taylor qui dormait à poings fermés, une main sur ma taille. À côté de nous, Nadège et Bee se tenait la main sur leur coussin, je souris et me relevais doucement pour ne pas réveiller les filles ou Taylor.

Le projecteur était toujours allumé, la lumière en provenance de la fenêtre était faible, j'en déduisis qu'il devait être autour des 6 heures du matin.

Je frottais mes yeux, tandis que soudainement je sentis deux main me soulever, je tombais sur le torse de Taylor qui me sourit.

-Bien dormis ?

-Heu…Pas trop mal, soufflai-je, et toi ?

-Ça peut aller, sourit-il.

Il était magnifique. Bon dieu…Même le matin il restait aussi beau. Je lui rendis son sourire et retournais à côté de lui – cette position en devenait gênante – en baillant longuement.

-Encore fatiguée ? Me demanda t-il au bout d'un moment alors que je m'assoupissais.

-Ouais, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux tombant de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

-DEBOUUUUUUUUUUT !

Je sursautais en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

C'était Antoine, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir me réveiller. Je passais une main sur mon front, j'avais un de ces mal de tête.

J'étais toujours dans le lit de Taylor, mais ni lui, ni Nad ni Bee n'y était encore.

-Je…Quelle heure est-il ? Ma voix grave me surprit, tandis que je posais une main sur ma gorge.

-Il est presque 14 heures ! Tout le monde se baigne dans la piscine…Sauf toi !

Une violente envie de vomir me prit et je me levais et courus dans la salle de bain de notre chambre, avant de rendre mon repas d'hier soir. Lorsque je me relevais, je croisais ma mine affreuse dans la glace.

Mes cheveux attachés en chignon partaient dans tous les sens, j'avais des énormes cernes autour des yeux, mes yeux étaient touts petits et j'avais les lèvres gonflés.

_Plus sexy y'a pas. _

Mais le pire, fut lorsque je m'assis contre le mur pour me calmer, je sentis un écoulement au fond de ma culotte.

_Ho non pitié…Pas maintenant !_

Et pourtant, si. Les indiens d'Amérique avaient débarqués.

-Quelle matinée de merde, grognais-je, mais quelle merde !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Antoine, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Rien, est-ce que tu peux appeler Brook ou Nadège. Et vite, s'il te plaît.

-Ok !

**~…~**

Et voilà. Y'a vraiment que moi à qui ça arrive. On est là pour presque trois semaines dans un super chalet, et j'attrape une gastro **en même temps **que j'ai mes règles. Pff

J'étais allongée depuis des heures dans le lit de notre chambre, Bee m'avait donné des Advil pour soulager mes règles douloureuses. Ça avait prit une trentaine de minutes avant d'agir, pendant lesquelles je me tenais le ventre en gémissant de douleur.

Au même moment, ma gastro me donnait des nausées et des maux de tête. C'était la totale.

Finalement, avec des médicaments donnés par la mère de Bee, tout avait finit par se calmer, et je me reposais, sans dormir, dans mon lit.

J'entendais les rires des autres dans la piscine. La chance. Je roulais sur le dos, ouvris les yeux et observa le plafond. Je m'ennuyais fermement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, qui se dirigèrent vers la chambre où je me retrouvais.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Taylor qui me fit un petit sourire.

-Salut…

-Salut.

-Hum…Je me suis dis que tu devais t'ennuyer, et si tu veux aller dans ma chambre pour écouter un film sur le projecteur…

-C'est vraiment adorable…Merci, tu m'aides à me relever. T'as une salle de bain dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, j'en ai une, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il.

-Bee te l'a dit, hein ?

-Heu…Ouais. Mais rassures-toi, il n'y a qu'elle, sa mère, Nad et moi qui sommes au courant…Ma mère aussi et…

-Ho putain, râlais-je mal à l'aise, elle peut pas tenir sa langue !

On se rendit dans sa chambre, je marchais lentement et prudemment, de peur de déclencher un mal de ventre de nouveau.

Il vint m'ouvrir sa porte, tel un vrai gentleman.

-Attends, assis-toi sur cette chaise, me dit-il, je vais faire le lit.

Je m'exécutais, attendrie de tant d'attention. Il était vraiment génial, comme mec !

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il me prit la main, et m'aida à m'installer sur le lit. Il avait placé trois coussins de différentes tailles afin que je sois confortable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entourer son cou de mes bras et de plaquer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci, t'es vraiment adorable !

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, tandis qu'il allumait le projecteur directement branché à son ordinateur.

-T'as envie de regarder quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux, soufflais-je.

-Très bien. Ce que je veux…

Finalement, Taylor me mit le film « Django : Unchained » m'affirmant que le film était génial.

Il sortit de la chambre pendant un moment et revint avec mon Samsung qu'il me tendit.

-Envois-moi un message si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je garderais mon téléphone près de moi.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro…

-C'est déjà fait. Tu as Taylor Lautner dans tes contacts, sourit-il.

-D'accord. Merci Taylor.

-De rien.

Et il disparut en fermant la porte. Je souris, c'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours que Taylor Lautner est aux petits soins pour vous…

Je souris quand le film commença. Il était tellement attentionné. Je lui envoyais directement un message

De : Natacha

À : Taylor

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, pour moi ?_

De : Taylor

À : Natacha

_Car tu es une des rares personnes en qui j'ai confiance. _

De : Natacha

À : Taylor

_On ne se connaît que depuis 4 jours, comment peux-tu être sûr que je suis celle que tu crois ?_

De : Taylor

À : Natacha

_Je le sais c'est tout…_

**~…~**

Le soir, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Je lisais le livre : « The Shining » de Stephen King.

C'était effrayant, je tremblais dans le lit de Taylor, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans l'histoire.

Je poussais soudainement un cri, lorsque Taylor arriva, un sourire aux lèvres, et me prit mon livre des mains.

-The Shining…Pas mal, j'avoue…

-Tu m'as fais peur, lui reprochais-je.

-Désolé…

-Tu as lu ce livre ?

-Oui, je suis même en train de lire la suite, me dit-il en fouillant dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit près de son lit et en sortant le roman « Docteur Sleep ».

-Je vais flipper toute la nuit, soupirais-je, je suis vraiment idiote de lire ça le soir…

-Tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu veux.

Il souriait mais je décelais du sérieux dans sa proposition et honnêtement…C'était tentant.

Mais qu'en penserait Nad, Bee et surtout…Makena ?

Sa sœur me faisait peur…Je devais l'avouer. Et puis je doute que la mère de Taylor et celle de Bee acceptent que l'on dorme que tous les deux dans son lit, seuls…

Quoi que vu que j'avais mes règles, on ne risquait pas de faire grands choses. Ça peut-être un argument.

Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter…On ne se connaissait que depuis 4 jours, et je n'étais pas le genre de fille à dormir dans le même lit après 4 jours…Si ?

-C'est gentil, mais non merci. Y'aura Bee et Nad avec moi.

-D'accord, sourit-il, bonne nuit, alors…

Je me relevais et lui souriais, avant de le serrer contre moi et de souffler un :

-Bonne nuit, à toi aussi…

Je me détachais de lui, toujours souriante, nos yeux ne se lâchant plus, c'était comme un océan de chocolat dans lequel je me perdais, je sentais ses mains glisser le long de mes hanches, afin de nous rapprocher brutalement. Je n'en n'avais cure, je voulais l'embrasser. Oui. Car je ne voulais plus me mentir, cette alchimie dont tous me parlaient…Je la ressentais, je l'avais toujours ressentis. Mais je devais avouer qu'en ce moment, je la ressentais plus que jamais

Je n'attendais plus que nos lèvres se rencontrent, ce qui n'arriva pas, car la sonnerie du chalet retentit dans la toute la maison, nous sortant, Taylor et moi, dans la sorte d'ivresse dans laquelle nous avions été plongés, je reculais immédiatement, comme par réflexe et nous nous fixâmes, légèrement confus…

J'entendis Bee hurler mon prénom en bas, en m'ordonnant de descendre ou sinon elle viendrait me prendre elle-même par la peau de fesses. Je souris légèrement, puis me reconcentrais sur Taylor.

-Heu…Désolé, je dois y aller, murmurais-je timidement.

Il hocha simplement la tête et je quittais sa chambre, avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe, la porte du chalet était grande ouverte, tenue par Brooke qui me fixait.

-Qu'il y a t-il de si grave, B…

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase en apercevant Lucas sur le pas de la porte, souriant comme un demeuré. Dès qu'il me vit, il hurla un :

-Nat !

-Lucas…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a encore quelques heures tu m'appelais de l'Espagne…

-Ouais, je sais, mais mes parents m'ont vraiment énervés alors…Me voilà !

-Écoute, soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je sais que tu es assez impulsif mais de là à prendre un avion de l'Espagne au Canada à cause d'une dispute, je trouve ça légèrement exagéré.

-Ils ne savent pas que je suis partis. Ils ne se doutent de rien, ils travaillent trop. Je leur ai laissé un mot…

-Mais t'es complètement fou ?!

-Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda une voix familière derrière moi.

_Ho non_, pensais-je, _tout mais pas ça…_

-Taylor Lautner ?! S'exclama Lucas en faisant des aller-retour entre moi, Bee et Taylor.

Je vis Brook se frapper le visage avec sa main en secouant doucement la tête, tandis que je poussais un long soupir. Pendant ce laps de temps, Taylor et Lucas ne cessèrent de se fixer.

Bee et moi se lançâmes un regard paniqué.

-Oui…? Répondit avec hésitation Tay.

Lucas fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea pendant un long moment, avant de souffler :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bee me regarda, et soupira longuement.

-Lucas…Je te présente Taylor Lautner, mon cousin.

La présence de Lucas va créer de la jalousie pour certaine personnes… :P

Au prochain chapitre !

Et laissez des reviews les n'amis :D

Emma140.


End file.
